usoguifandomcom-20200214-history
Private funeral division
A secret division of Tokyo's Metropolitan Police Department under Deputy Comissioner Sasaoka's command that handles underground cases of the police's higher-ups (searching and neutralizing/killing the people that were pinned down with a crime). According with volume 30, Sasaoka was related with them way before the establishment of the system. The following are assumptions: They probably cooperated very often with the scapegoat system in the form of arresting the "criminals". Though they were a part of the system, they're a separate entity. The tasks done for said system were not the only thing they did; they had their own jobs in the Police department' surface and there probably were other underground missions that they did and weren't related with the scapegoat system. They used their surface jobs to their advantage in completing their underground missions, (Mitaka as a regular police officer, Randou as a riot unit member, Manabe, Minowa and the rest as police investigators). Members Sasaoka.JPG|Deputy Comissioner Sasaoka, commander. Manabe Takumi.JPG|Manabe Takumi, division chief Minowa Seiichi.JPG|Minowa Seiichi Mitaka Hana.JPG|Mitaka Hana (Taka-san) Randou Kouhei.JPG|Randou "Tempest" Kouhei Unnamed subordinates.jpg|Unnamed subordinates In the story The labyrinth Minowa Seiichi appeared with Amako Seiichi and the end of Usogui's match with Yukiide Kaoru because the latter called them after the second round ended. Amako and Minowa tried to kill Usogui and keep his winnings but the situation became a stalemate when Marco arrived at the scene and referee Kadokura announced that they will keep the money until this confrontation is over. Meanwhile, other members of the division were tailing Kaji to arrest him as usual in the system, but Kaji already used the tracking device against them and even flattened their vehicle's tires. Since Minowa couldn't use Kaji's "arrest" as a leverage and fighting Kakerou would bring unnecessary trouble, they accepted a match in a real labyrinth in the MPD's basement. Near the end of said match, Minowa is killed by referee Kadokura for violating a rule of the match and before that, Minowa kills Amako. Emperor tower The first to arrive at the scene was Randou Kouhei (as part of the 6th riot unit) as well as the 8th riot unit and the Special Assault Team (SAT). He fought in a battle of representatives against Chris Lee and Yakou Jouichi, the latter cut off his ears and put him out of comission. Since the second battle of representatives, the division chief and Mitaka Hana were outside the Emperor tower but, after Randou lost in the third battle, they rammed their car into the tower's entrance. Kiruma Tatsuki and Yakou Hikoichi got in the car and fought the chief and Mitaka: If the referees win, chief and Mitaka have to join Kakerou, if the policemen win, they can do whatever they want in the tower, arrest everybody and even shutting down the broadcast. The referees won in the end. By the time this fight ended, Leader won over Comissioner Sasaoka (he dies because of a shock) and, using his influence, made the Bureau head call off the SAT and the riot units aside from disbanding the private funeral division. Later on the story, is shown that Mitaka and Manabe (ex- division chief) are Kakerou referees. ACIA is probably taking care of Randou.